


Like a big puppy

by ufocities



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, david deserves more love ok, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufocities/pseuds/ufocities
Summary: You've been Co-Councelor at Camp Campbell for some time and you see for the first time David breaking. And also find out petting his head is quite comforting for the both of you.Slight emotional hurt and comfort, and floof,,,,( first reader x fic ever, I'm so sorry if this sucks. but there are not enough w/ david,,,, )





	Like a big puppy

Sunday at Camp Campbell, not as stressfull as the other days but today was tiring. These kids will be the death of you one day. Especially Max, who had the great idea to start a food fight today. And of course you have to be one to clean up, because Gwen has a day off today, the Quartermaster was who knows where, and David was tied to the flagstuff. 

What confused you slightly, he wasn't really trying today. It's normal he doesn't show much defense and lets these little bastards step on him all the time. But today he was more apathetic. You never witnessed him snap, and you honestly don't want to see that. His overenthusiastic personality might be annoying at times, but can be pretty lifting aswell. You always thought he was kinda cute. You are totally not crushing on him. 

Sighing, you make your way towards David, who was giving you a sheepish grin, god you love this man, but sometimes he should try to be intimidating to the kids.  
  
"They sure were ...er excited today! Haha, y' know , kids!" he beams, but his smile falters again as you raise your eyebrows skeptical at him.  
You untie him from the flagstuff, and he scrambles down, catching himself before falling face down in the dirt.  
  
"Let's just clean the mess up they left. And call it a day off, I'm seriously exhausted." you say, clearly done for today. You make your way to the Mess Hall, him following you.  
  
  
\--- Timeskip ---  
  
  
Putting the mop back in the cleaning chamber, you lay your back against the cafeteria wall. You cursed under your breath, this took longer than expected. It was rather quiet aswell, usually David would have rambled about nature and how much of a great camp , Campbell is. But he didn't. Yeah, he rambled but with big pauses of awkward silences.  
Out of the corner of your eye, you saw him stretch, turning to you and flashing you a smile. 

"Great teamwork as always, my dear Co-Councelor!" his smile seemed more forced, and you think you saw it crack for a second. 

You flipped your phone out of your pocket. "Yeah. We probably should rest now. It's quite late and-" when you look back up, you saw his gaze fell to the ground, frowning. 

"David." he snapped back as you called out to him. You know something is wrong, that smile he gave you wasn't his typical smile. 

"Are you feeling alright, David?" you ask him, slightly tilting your head. He blinks, not used to being caught on so fast.  
"Of course, (Y/N)! Why should I not be, after such a g-great day at Camp Campbell!" you heard his voice crack, stepping towards him your gaze softens. 

You sigh as you get slightly closer to him, "Davey, I can tell you're upset." His smile finally breaks and flops down on one of the benches, going with one of his hands through his hair and sighing heavily before speaking up again. 

"I just don't know what to do to make the kids happy. I- I just don't know how let them see..  
how much fun we could have here." Seeing him like this kills you. You sat beside him, resting your hand on his back. 

"I just...I just don't k-know what I'm doing w-wrong." he starts to sob silently into his hands. This really kills you. He really cares for these little monsters and tries his best. You can understand him, yet you feel like he needs to take more care of himself.  
You weren't the best at comforting but you loved this man too much, you can't stand him seeing like this. You slowly pulled him towards you, giving him a half-hug, he rests his head on your shoulder, with choked breathing. 

You slowly withdrew your hand from his back and snaked it up to his hair, slightly petting him. He tensed up for a second, but relaxed into your touch quickly. Curling you fingers through his locks you start to speak up. 

"I'm sorry you feel this way. The youth of today isn't that easy- But you and Gwen, you both do your job so good, and I'll try my best to help you guys." 

His breathing has calmed down by now, and a small laugh escaped his lips. You couldn't see from this position, but you're sure he was smiling. 

"Thank you (Y/N)...I don't know what I would do without you." This statement made the blood rise in your cheeks. All you could bring out was a light hum.  
He had his head still on your shoulder. Feeling him shift a little, you take away your hand from his head, but was interrupted by an irritated 'ah'. 

He didn't shift away, he actually buried his face deeper in the crook of your shoulder.  
There was quite some heat radiating from his face. Was he emberrassed or something?

"A-ah..could you, um, continue th-that?" he muttered, "I l-liked that." Oh yupp, he is emberrassed and you are literally dying inside now. You put your hand back onto his head and slightly brushed your fingers through his hair. A sigh left his lips.  
In all honesty, this was rather comforting for you aswell. Feeling him basically melt into your side, and relaxing finally.  
Your mind grew clouded after some minutes, but a slight cough brought you back to reality. David raised himself from your shoulder and stood up, awkwardly scratching his neck. 

"I uh, th-thank you, (Y/N). I'm sorry, I got, er, I got kinda lost-But I feel much better!" he cheers and clears his throat, smile curving his lips, his usual smile, gladly. God he was adorable. 

Standing up aswell, you tiptoed a little to reach his hair again and ruffled it.  
"Don't worry, Davey. I'm glad you're feeling better." he visibly tensed up and a blush dusting his cheeks by your action. 

You giggled, retrieving your hand. He looked so much like a confused puppy, you love how  
adorable he can be.  
  
"You're like a big puppy, y'know that?" of course, it was already too late and you realized how stupid that sounded you mentally slapped yourself.  
"I mean, ah-" you felt the blush creeping up to your cheeks again. "W-we should go to bed, ah, it's really late and the campers should be asleep by now- so uh- Goodnight Davey!" you waved your hand at him, and rushed towards the entrance making your way to your cabin.  
  
And you were gone.  
  
  
David stood there, a blush dusting his face and a shy grin growing on his lips.  
  
"Goodnight (Y/N).."

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for 200+ hits and all the kudos u left !!!! <33


End file.
